1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ashtray which has a light means for lighting itself in a dimly-lit place, in addition to having an air cleaning means for cleaning air and removing smoke or fumes.
2. Prior Art
Smoking places and times are currently being progressively limited on the basis of research as to the harmful substances which are included in the smoke emitted from cigarettes. In such circumstances, it is required that the harmful substances are removed from smoke.
In order to respond to the requirements, there are conventional smokeless ashtrays having air cleaning means.
The ashtray, for example, comprises a main body including a tray for receiving ashes from the cigarettes and a housing having an upwardly-opening recess for housing the tray therein, a lid member for covering the recess of the main body, a hinge assembly for connecting rotatably the lid member to the main body, and an air cleaning means mounted in the lid member for cleaning the air and removing impurities such as smoke, fumes and the like. The air cleaning means includes a drive means disposed at an outer face of the lid member so that its driveshaft is crossed at right angles with the outer face, a fan rotatably disposed on the driveshaft protruded from the lid member and an air cleaner for removing impurities from the air.
In the ashtray, smoke emitted from cigarettes is cleaned by the air cleaner and then exhausted as cleaned air through the lid member by the fan.
However, the conventional ashtray cannot be easily used in a dimly-lit place such as a bedroom, a living room and the like because it is difficult to find.